


【双总长】渎神

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 在教堂里做不该做的事情是半路哑火的车





	【双总长】渎神

“哈罗妮在上，战神将指引我们前行——”  
红袍祭司落下最后一句祝祷，谦卑地垂下头，匍匐在祭坛前。短碎的头发抵在雕像脚下的石台上，久久不能起身。

每日最后一轮的祷告在他与助祭一同离开后结束，教堂里空无一人，长明灯照亮了哈罗妮的高大雕像，端庄的女神手握长枪，俯视着罕见的空荡荡的前方。

雕像后却隐约传来了一声粘稠水声，伴着一道若有若无的呻吟，打破了教堂里的沉寂。  
那声音停顿了一下，随后就是一阵衣物簌簌摩擦的声音，呻吟的又拔高了一节，在主人意识到什么的时候戛然而止，在被死死堵住的嗓子眼里凝化成甜腻的几声低喘。  
可那喘息声要比骄纵的呻吟更来得撩拨入骨。

黑发的男人隐秘地吞下一口唾沫，将卡在身前的男人膝弯中的双腿又拉开了一点，直逼得跪背对他的青年腰肢都塌了下来，早就被剥了个干净的下半身只有膝盖处撑在身后男人的腿上，余下皆是悬空架着，随着男人的双手在青年腿间游走的地方越来越隐秘，瘦长的双腿早就承受不住了一般抖如筛糠。

“停下来…”金发的青年颤抖着嘴唇，被他咬得发白的嘴唇哆嗦了好久才说出一句完整的话，“您这是在亵渎神灵……”  
把他以这种屈辱的姿势压制着跪在女神雕像后的男人丝毫不为所动。他衣帽整齐，就连脱下的外套都叠整齐了摆在脚边，却顽劣地把金发青年的裙甲都卸了干净，只留了一件胸口大敞的内衬，粗糙的衣摆长度正好盖住青年被玩弄得一塌糊涂的腿间风景，而胸口被他啃咬到红肿的乳尖，此刻正被内衬上两个小纽扣刮蹭着，让已经红肿不堪的乳头又肿胀几分，连带着周围一圈浅褐的乳晕都微微凸了起来。

“您可说错了。”男人侧首叼住青年的一只耳朵，右手把青年过长的衣摆撩到他腰后，将青年早就被刺激到硬挺的性器握在手上轻轻撸动，拇指拨开顶端包皮，常年握剑留下来的薄茧剐蹭着嫩红敏感的前端，刺激着青年浑身颤抖，腰也瘫软了下来，整个人无力地半靠在男人怀里，随着他手上的动作小声地喘着粗气。  
在青年沉浸在前端的快感时，男人的左手裹了晶莹的油脂，早就扒开青年紧翘的臀瓣，食指抵在一张一合的臀眼上，用油脂将那处微微湿润的地方用脂膏润滑好了才将三指埋入，在湿热软嫩的内部各方抠挖，刺激着青年前端分泌出更多腥稠液体。  
黑发男人顺着青年的脸侧一路吻过，他啄了一口青年的嘴角，将沾着精液腺液与融化的油脂的右手递到青年面前：“亵渎神灵的人，不是您么？”  
“您在战神的雕像前被另一个男人用手指玩到了高潮，而此时此刻，您饥渴又贪婪的屁股，还在一嗦一嗦得吞吃着我的手指…”

青年的头垂了下来，浅绿色的眼睛静静地盯着男人右手上的浊液，在男人蜜色的手指上格外刺眼。他的眼神跟着男人指尖上不断滑落的液体游动着，在男人指尖上的液体稀少到不会再滑落的时候，他凑过头，张嘴伸舌，温顺地含住了男人的指尖，柔软的舌尖甚至替他抹掉了指缝中残留的几分浊液，直到将他的手指清理干净才松开嘴唇。  
纤细的腰胯这一次彻底地塌下来，沉默不语的金发青年趴下上身，将大开的腿间送到男人身下。  
作为亵渎神灵的罪人，必须收到同样的处罚才能免除罪责。青年低垂下头，谦卑温顺的背影像极了献祭的羔羊，殊不知在他身后的男人眼里，这具趴伏在他腿间的身体，才是真正的神灵。


End file.
